


We're No Strangers To Love

by rebelbellarke



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bellarke Valentines, F/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:52:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3363350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelbellarke/pseuds/rebelbellarke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Handcuffs? Though that explained the decorations on the ticket that was burning a hole in his pocket right now. And then the second piece of information hit him. He wasn’t the only one who was late. Oh no. Oh no. But it was already too late. Octavia was staring off somewhere behind him and waving excitedly. And then there she was, striding toward them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're No Strangers To Love

**Author's Note:**

> A Bellarke modern AU, written for [bellblake](bellblake.tumblr.com) for the Bellarke Valentine's 2015 exchange. 
> 
> Betaed by [clarke-griffin](clarke-griffin.tumblr.com).

They were calling it the party of the year. Sure, it was only the middle of February and there were still almost 11 months left for it to be topped, but it wasn’t an event to be missed. At least not according to Octavia, who had scored a handful of tickets for the event and promptly distributed them among their friends. What better way to spend Valentine’s, she had pointed out, than at a raging nightclub party with your closest friends?

By the time Bellamy launched himself over the velvet rope, legs aching, lungs straining and almost an hour late, said friends had long ago disappeared into the club. Too eager to wait as lights and thumping music spilled out the door, they’d left Octavia and Lincoln to wait outside for him. After reading him the riot act for delaying her getting into the party, Octavia caught him up on what he’d missed so far.

“So, Monroe and Lexa, and Jasper and Harper kind of gave up waiting for you after like 10 minutes and they went right inside. And then Miller and Monty went in not long after. And I guess the hospital kept Clarke late, or I wouldn’t even be surprised if she volunteered to stay because really, who wants to be single and alone on Valentine’s Day, and her love life has been terrible since Finn in college. But anyway, Murphy was waiting for her, and Raven for you so the two of you didn’t have to go in together and make it awkward since they’re totally handcuffing couples together, but they gave up about 15 minutes ago and just went in together.”

Despite having practically raised the woman standing in front of him, Bellamy still had a terrible time retaining information when Octavia started to talk without even stopping for a breath. It took a second, but finally it all filtered in. Handcuffs? Though that explained the decorations on the ticket that was burning a hole in his pocket right now. And then the second piece of information hit him. He wasn’t the only one who was late.

Oh no. Oh no.

But it was already too late. Octavia was staring off somewhere behind him and waving excitedly. And then there she was, striding toward them, blonde hair in a messy, falling down updo and carrying herself with the poise he had come to expect from an upper class soon-to-be doctor.

He stared mutely as the two girls hugged each other and chatted for a brief moment as he tried to compose himself. Finally they seemed to become aware of the people around them.

“Hi Lincoln.” Clarke greeted the older man first, before barely sparing a glance in Bellamy’s direction. “Bellamy.”

“Clarke.”

She pointedly ignored his short greeting, turning instead back to his sister and launching into the tale of her day at work. As they had all expected, Clarke’s rounds had apparently kept her late and soon enough she had brushed the serious topic and appeared to be distracting Octavia from complaining about her work hours by complimenting his sister’s shoes.

As they talked, Bellamy let his eyes run over Clarke, smirking and holding back laughter as he took in the much more obvious imperfections in her look for the night. Her hair, usually so perfectly put together, was falling apart, and her makeup looked rushed and slightly smudged. The zipper of her dress was undone to almost halfway down her back, and with a little satisfaction, he reached over and tugged it up, drawing her attention to him.

“I’m pretty sure you lost one of your false eyelashes between the hospital and here, Doctor Barbie.” Bellamy quipped at the blonde beside him, and she shot him a blistering stare. If looks could kill, this one would have definitely have at least landed Bellamy in the hospital. Honestly, he wasn’t even sure he would have minded ending up in the hospital. It would almost surely be less painful than the uncomfortable situation that was about to unfold here.

Clarke crossed her arms and refused to break eye contact with him, staring Bellamy down until he finally looked away, searching for Octavia’s eyes instead. His sister looked at him, completely unimpressed, and he finally ended up staring at Lincoln, who just shrugged and shook his head.

“Pardon me for putting more effort into my job than to my looks for this party. It’s not like I’m going to make some lasting connection here, or sway someone with my looks. It’s a couples’ party.” Clarke huffed out the words.

“It is, and since you didn’t get out of the hospital on time and everyone else abandoned up, guess who’s stuck pretending to be your boyfriend all night so we can get in.” He fired back, glancing at her.

A vaguely nauseous look flashed onto Clarke’s face and Bellamy found himself fighting off the urge to say something to her that would completely ruin the night for both of them. “Glad to know the thought of spending a whole night with me makes you sick,” he muttered at her.

“You don’t have a choice now,” Octavia pointed out, “if you want to go into the party, you need to go in together.”

Together, Bellamy and Clarke heaved a sigh of defeat. “Fine,” Clarke conceded peering at Bellamy out of the corner of her eye, “but the second we’re in, I’m hitting the bar and looking for someone else who’s single here.”

“You mean O didn’t tell you either?” Bellamy barked out a sharp laugh. “Couples get handcuffed together for the whole night.”

As Clarke looked around, desperate for someone to laugh and admit to the handcuffs being a joke, she looked as though a feeling of utter dread was filling her. “Octavia?”

“Look, we all know you hate each other. You’ve been killing us all with your little belligerent sexual tension act for years.” This earned her an eye roll from both Bellamy and Clarke, but she pushed on anyway, ignoring them. “Don’t come in, or do. Just consider it, would the world really end if you had to spend a whole night together?”

With that she turned on her heel and headed toward the bouncer, tugging a silent lincoln after her. Shooting one last look back at her brother and her friend, she presented her ticket and her wrist. The large man closed one side of the handcuffs around her wrist, and the other around Lincoln’s wrist, and stepped aside to let them through.

“I know this party isn’t really your style.” The pair left behind stood off to the side as the newly cuffed couple vanished through the door, swallowed whole by the brightness and noise. “We can just call it a night instead. No need to pretend to be a couple to get in and end up handcuffed to each other all night.”

“Not my style?” She shot back. “I can have fun.”

“Hey,” he threw up his hands, “I never said you couldn’t. It’s not my style either. And we both know how smug Octavia is going to be if we do the fake couple thing all night to get into this stupid rave.”

It had been a long day, and Clarke was too tired to argue, especially that last point.

“Besides,” Bellamy added, “I doubt you want to be handcuffed to me any more than I was to be handcuffed to you.”

She had to give him that one. Being handcuffed to anything, let alone Bellamy Blake, was the last thing she wanted to spend the rest of the night doing. “Fine, you may have a point. And who even handcuffs people together for a party?”

“Idiots.” He was concise about it, because it was truly the only answer for this conundrum. “Octavia said it was avant garde, or something. The next big thing in themed parties. I say it’s pure stupidity.”

They stared at each other, then at the club, and the line up of people who were staring at them. Bellamy let out a loud laugh and ducked underneath the rope, pulling it aside so Clarke, in her short dress and tall heels, could easily get out. She shot him another look, then muttered a thank you. “I don’t think I quite hear you there.” It was easy to slip back into the old teasing for him, poking at Clarke and waiting for her to fire back.

“Thank you.” She enunciated the words and crossed her arms, looking up and down the street, surely for a way to escape.

“I have my car here. I can drive us home.” He offered politely, gauging her reaction.

She smiled a little bit then, to his great surprise, and nodded. “Thanks, Bell.”

“Do you want a piggyback to the car, Princess?” He took the opening to tease her even more, a huge smile plastered across his face. “I can be your faithful steed, since those heels look like they could kill a man.”

Clarke just scoffed and stalked away from the club, ignoring the offer.

“Wrong way.” He called after her teasingly, and smirked at the sight of her turning sharply on her heel and taking off in the actual direction of his old car.

They drove in silence, heading quickly toward the tiny apartment Clarke shared with Raven and Octavia. The lights blurred together, flying back somewhere far behind Bellamy’s car as she stared unseeing out the window. What a Valentine’s Day.

“You know, I distinctly remember telling you to wait half an hour and then go. Not a full hour.” Bellamy’s deep voice shattered the silence and dragged Clarke’s gaze away from the dreamy lights of the city and back into the dark reality of the car.

She huffed out a laugh and crossed her arms, kicking off her heels, picking off her remaining false eyelash as she relaxed into the familiar position she took every time she sat in this seat. She tugged her hair out of it’s hastily arranged updo and got comfortable, feet on the dashboard and head lolling back against the window so she could watch the driver. “I know you don’t like hearing this, but Octavia can tell the difference between ‘I just rushed here from the hospital and did a terrible job doing my hair’ hair, and ‘I just had amazing sex with your brother against a wall in the alley behind that Italian restaurant I’ve been swearing for the last six months that I hated’ hair, and I definitely had the second about two hours ago. Fixing it took a bit longer than I expected.”

Now it was Bellamy’s turn to laugh. “You nailed the frazzled look. I almost bought it and I was with you all afternoon.”

Rolling her eyes, Clarke reached out and smacked his arm. “Rude. Aren’t you supposed to tell me I look beautiful no matter what?”

“You and I both know that’s not our style.” Bellamy winked at her. “Are you sure we should be going to your place?”

“I’m sure O is going to end up going back to Lincoln’s,” she watched him grimace at the words and just sighed, “and there’s no way Raven isn’t going to hook up with someone as soon as she gets herself unchained from Murphy. So we’ll have the place to ourselves all night. And I took advantage of the fact that neither of them know how to clean out the fridge and stashed a bottle of champagne in the back a couple of days ago.”

He laughed, not even surprised at her planning for the night. “Damn, you prepared for this.”

“Well, I definitely didn’t plan on it working out this well.” Her chuckle joined his, filling the car with the perfect harmony of happiness.

Seconds later, they were pulling into the parking garage of Clarke’s apartment building, and Bellamy was parking the car. Before he could reach out and open his door, she grabbed his chin and tilted his head toward her so she could gently kiss him. He tried to deepen the kiss, but she pulled back and burst out laughing at the disappointed look on his face. “Wait until we’re upstairs.”

He stared back at her for a moment, eyes narrowed as if he was contemplating his next move. Whatever he was considering must not have seemed as good as the prospect of champagne and her bed, because then he climbed out of the car.

“I love you!” Clarke called out to him as he rounded the car and tugged open her door.

“I love you too. Happy Valentine’s Day.” He replied, and held out a hand.

Clarke bit her lip and held up her discarded heels. “Any chance I can take you up on that piggyback ride now?”

Bellamy crossed his arms with a dramatic sweep, and put on an affronted act. “Oh now you’re good enough for a piggyback ride?”

The garage suddenly filled with Clarke’s laughter. “Dramatic suits you, Bellamy. It must be a Blake thing. But come on, what were the chances all of our friends were huddled inside that door just watching us and waiting to see what we’d do?”

“Pretty high.” He grinned and uncrossed his arms, instead turning to help her onto his back. He had to admit, this little secret of theirs was amazing, and so much fun to hold away from their friends. “Are we ever going to tell them?”

“Of course!” Clarke replied, kicking the car door closed and planting a kiss on Bellamy’s cheek. “Maybe even tomorrow. But first, I think you need to take me upstairs, and we can enjoy our first Valentine’s.”

“Oh really?”

“Giddy up, faithful steed.”

They laughed all the way to the apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> The title for this fic is lyrics from _Never Gonna Give You Up_ by Rick Astley, otherwise known as the rickroll song, since I got rickrolled twice while I was trying to title this fic, and joked to a friend that I was going to use lyrics from the song as a title if I didn't think of something else soon. And then she egged me on and well... the titles was the result of that.
> 
> If you want more of me, you can find me on tumblr at [ashxrmillstone](ashxrmillstone.tumblr.com) or on twitter at rebelbellarke.


End file.
